Odin (The Primordials)
Odin is a corrupted Nephesh and the Norse God of Knowledge, Battle and Sorcery as well as the Sky Father and Chief Deity of the Norse Pantheon. History Odin was created by Pagan in the early days of Creation to protect mortals from malevolent forces, but upon being corrupted by Chaos he became unstable and cruel. In the current day, he is in some ways worse than the monsters he was created to fight. Present Day Odin appeared at a gathering of the Gods who were trying to find a way to prevent the apocalypse, and upon Lucifer finding them, the deities fought him before quickly being overwhelmed by the archangel. Odin was seemingly killed but used illusionary magic to fake his own death and plot his revenge on Heaven. He later met with Crowley to make a deal and before the meeting began he killed a bar full of people for sacrifices. During an early stage of the war between Heaven, The Pantheons, and Hell, Odin went to Asgard for a meeting with Crowley and was visited by Jupiter, who lightly grilled the King of Asgard before leaving. He heard a powerful presence enter his mind after the King of Hell left. Upon Eve's return to Earth, Odin learned about and visited her in an attempt to form an alliance with the Mother of All, however, he was turned down and attempted to force her into their alliance but backed down by her threats, but not before mentally probing her and gaining some information that pleased him. Powers & Abilities As a Chief Deity and Sky Father, Odin held a great deal of power but had less than he did upon his creation due to Chaos corrupting him and lack of consistent sacrifices. * Immortality: Odin, like all of his siblings, can potentially live forever, having existed as long as the Leviathan. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Odin is unharmed by conventional weaponry, and is immune to common physical ailments and disease. He can, however, be harmed and killed by stronger beings and Divine weapons. * Magic Mastery: As a God of Magic, Odin knows many spells and curses. Odin managed to trick a being as powerful as Lucifer into thinking he had died (however Lucifer's pride might have been a factor in his success) and is able to outdo any mortal magic user. He was able to use a magic to probe Eve's mind and gain knowledge from her. * Cosmic Awareness: Odin, as a God of Knowledge and a Chief Deity, has a great understanding of the universe and how it works. Odin knows a great deal more than a typical Chief Deity and slightly more than typical Gods of Knowledge. * Electrokinesis: As a Sky Father, Odin can project lightning strong enough to injure White Eyed Demons. * Super Strength: As a Chief Deity, Sky Father and God of Battle Odin holds a great deal of physical strength, and is able to overpower anything weaker than a Seraphim. * Sacrifice Empowerment: Odin gains power based on how many sacrifices he has been given recently, and can potentially surpass the power he had before Chaos corrupted many of the Nephesh. * Soul Absorption: Odin can gain power from souls, and hold a vast amount of them for a time. With roughly fifty thousand souls in his possession, Odin became strong enough to fight and nearly match a group of Pure Nephesh for a time before requiring Crowley to help him. Odin also gained the ability to survive being stabbed by the wooden stake meant to kill him and retained enough power afterward to fight and gradually overwhelm a Seraphim. Odin can actually injure an Archangel such as Raphael with his newly augmented power. He was unwilling to fight Eve once she stated she had control over the souls of Purgatory, which numbered around 40 Million, and left without fighting her. Vulnerabilities Even though Odin is a powerful being, he holds many weaknesses. * Primordial Beings: As the strongest beings in creation, they can kill Odin easily. * Demiurge: As the offspring of the Primordial Beings and a Human, they can kill him with ease. * Archangels: A single Archangel can slaughter a group of Deities as shown by Lucifer. * Archreaper: Malthael is able to instantly kill anything weaker than an Archangel, Eldritch Horror, or Horseman. He is, therefore, able to kill any Nephesh instantly. * Eve: Even with 50 Thousand souls, Odin is unwilling to fight Eve, who can control and potentially gain power from 40+ Million souls. * Divine Weapons: The weapons of Heaven and his fellow deities weapons can harm and kill Odin. * Wooden Stake: A wooden stake covered in the blood of a raven born in a Scandinavian country will purify Odin. However, with fifty thousand souls in him, he can't be killed by the stake and will only be weakened for a time, and the stake won't be effective on him again months afterward. * Lack of Sacrifices: If Odin has not had any sacrifices for a time his power starts to drop. Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Alive Category:Nephesh Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters